For example, a background image processing apparatus uploads scan data generated by a scanning action and metadata of the scan data to a server. Specifically, the image processing apparatus causes a scanner to execute a scanning action and generates metadata including information defined in a template, for example. The metadata is used to classify the scan data, for example.